The Genius Pokemon
by gpeckman1
Summary: What happens when the fairy people discover a portal to an alternate universe? What happens when they discover a creature from this universe that says it's name? And what happens when our heroes are hit with a weapon from team rocket? Read to find out!


Pre-word: It is best that you have read **all** Artemis Fowl books and have at least a small knowledge of Pokémon for you to be able to understand this fan fiction.

I am only saying this once. I don't own Pokémon or Artemis Fowl.

* * *

Artemis Fowl, juvenile genius, criminal mastermind, and friend of the fairy people. He was currently in his study meditating. Just a few months before, he had been dead, before his friend, Holly Short, had moved his consciousness into a clone. He was currently sifting through his memories after being revived.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Not his regular phone, which was off, but his fairy phone, which he never turned off and was disguised as a ring on finger. He adjusted the ring and moved his hand, so he looked like he was talking on an invisible phone. Holly's voice came through, "Artemis, we need your help."

"Of course," he replied, "what's the problem?"

Holly remained quiet until, "I can't say more, not on this. There is a shuttle coming to pick you up. In fact, we just parked."

Artemis smiled and said, "I'll be out in a minute, with Butler."

Artemis entered the shuttle and was surprised to find not only Holly, but also Commander Trouble Kelp of the LEP and a full squad of highly trained fairies. "What's the problem," Artemis asked, "and where's Foaly?"

Trouble replied, "He's already there. As for the problem, do you remember, a few years ago, that mess involving the demons?"

Butler spoke this time, "Of course we remember, kind of hard to forget."

Holly said, "Well, we discovered this portal. The thing is it doesn't lead to a different time, but to an alternate dimension." Artemis sat up at this. This was bigger than what he'd thought, much bigger.

When they arrived at the scene, a small Irish field, Artemis immediately noticed the huge shimmer at its center. He walked a few steps and suddenly, a huge, bustling fairy camp appeared as he walked past the shield projectors. He was immediately greeted by Number 1, a powerful, but gentle, demon warlock. He walked on and noticed another shimmer surrounded by scaffolding and scientific equipment. It felt like it was radiating power. The power felt similar to the time tunnel he'd gone through a few years back.

He observed the uniforms around him and immediately recognized the Section 8 mat black uniforms. He deduced that Holly had stayed with her new job.

When they arrived at the central tent, they saw Foaly at a bank of computers madly running tests. Artemis greeted him and he turned around to talk. "Here's the thing," he said, "a strange… creature came through the portal 5 minutes after discovered it. It seems to understand us, when we speak English, but only Number 1 can understand it with the gift of tongues, probably due to his massive reserves of power. Follow me to see it." They passed through a fabric door and saw a small 1 foot 4 four inch yellow rodent on an examining table, with fairings madly rushing about around it. It had black tipped ears, pink circles on its cheeks, and a lightning bolt shaped tail. He looked at the group and said, "pika chu pika pi!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In the Alternate Universe…**

* * *

Ash, Brock and Misty were walking around looking for Pikachu. They had been talking a walk in the forest when team rocket had attacked. They had blasted team rocket away but Pikachu had gone flying a small distance into the air when he suddenly vanished. They had been looking around for hours now but hadn't been able to find Pikachu. "I think we'd better stop," misty said, "It's getting dark and we can look tomorrow." Ash sighed and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

 **Back in the Other Universe…**

* * *

Artemis, Holly, Butler, and Number 1 were preparing to head through the portal with the strange creature, identified as, 'Pikachu' due to what it said. They went through the portal and felt a slight tingling as they dissolved into atoms and were whisked through the tunnel. The emerged 10 feet above a small clearing and had, inevitably, fallen to earth. Holly was the first one to get to her feet, then Number 1 and the creature, then, finally, Artemis got to his feet. He dusted himself off while Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the clearing. "Pikachu!" Ash cried and the electric rodent jumped into his arms. Artemis opened his mouth to ask a question but was interrupted by team rocket in a giant Meowth robot.

"Prepare for trouble!" The female cried.

"And make it double!" The male said

"To protect the world form devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

Ash said, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Artemis was surprised to see a bolt of electricity arc from the rodent and strike the robot. However, the trio inside seemed unfazed by the attack. They laughed, "Did you really think that we would forget electricity proofing? Now give us Pikachu!"

One of the robots arms reached out and grabbed a struggling Pikachu. Then a weapon of some sort came out and blasted everyone while the trio laughed. The only apparent effect was a slight tingling in all of them.

Holly decided she'd had enough of them and drew her Neutrino 3000. She concentrated a beam at the center of the robot. The trio stopped laughing as they were blown sky high when the beam reached the power source. Pikachu landed nearby while Holly holstered her weapon. Suddenly the tingling sensation returned and they all blacked out.

Holly and Number 1 were the first to wake. It was morning. Holly immediately realized how small she was and how different her center of gravity was. She looked down and noticed how different she was. She was black and blue with small bone nubs on the back of her hand. She looked towards the sound of movement and saw where Number 1 had been and saw a small, humanoid, yellow reptile that was standing up. She heard it muttering bits of the dictionary and immediately recognized it as Number 1. She called out to him, "Number 1! What happened to us?" He walked toward Holly and replied, "Maybe it was that weapon those guys used." Holly considered this and decided that it made sense.

She attempted to stand up but due to her new center of gravity she immediately fell over. Number 1 chuckled and she successfully got up, grumbling. She looked over to where Artemis had been and saw a brown fox like creature. She looked at Butler and saw a monstrous 7 foot tall grey and silver creature. She looked at the trio from the universe they were currently in and saw the Pikachu they found attempting to revive an unconscious Pikachu. She also noticed a rock with arms and a brown and gold star. Just then she heard Butler and Artemis waking and saw The Other trio awakening.

After a few hours of talking and getting to know this new world she knew A few things. They were all creatures called Pokémon. She knew she was called a Riolu, Artemis was an Eevee, Butler was an Aggron, and Number 1 was an Abra. The trio from this universe were Ash, Brock, and Misty, who were a Pikachu, a Geodude, and a Staryu in that order.

Just as they finished, a two trainers, a boy and a girl, walked into the clearing. "Look at all those Pokémon! Go Bulbasaur!" Ash looked worried and she knew why. These were trainers that would try to catch them. The female trainer began commanding the Bulbasaur, who tackled Holly.

She recovered and, realizing she didn't have any of her equipment, attacked the Pokémon with her elite training. When she was done the Pokémon it was so beat up it was half bruise. Holly had only a single scratch. The trainer recalled her Pokémon and she and the boy ran off, realizing they couldn't win.

Holly looked at the scratch on her arm and concentrated. It was more difficult than usual but blue sparks of magic came and healed the injury. Ash, Brock, and Misty watched in awe as the injury healed itself. Artemis stepped in and said, "We should begin trying to get back to normal."


End file.
